A particular garment (e.g., pants, jacket, shirt, overalls, etc) or collection of garments (e.g., uniform including pants and jacket) is typically chosen for accommodating a functional application within a particular ambient environment. However, it is well known that a garment that is preferred for a particular functional application (e.g., bodily protection) is often not a preferred choice for a corresponding ambient environment (e.g., relatively high ambient temperature). For example, a person who requires protection of their skin from potential adverse considerations (e.g., insects, cuts, abrasions, etc) may prefer to wear pants and/or a jacket but the ambient environment (e.g., relatively high temperature and/or humidity) may make garments such as shorts and a shirt a better choice if the ambient environment was the primary consideration in selecting such garments.
In the case of persons engaged in physical work activities, law enforcement activities, military activities and the like, the primary consideration of garment selection is often based on the functional application of bodily protection. As such, this garment selection can often result in the person wearing such garments being provided with bodily cooling that is less than optimal or preferred. In effect, the garment(s) provide for preferred functional application(s) that do not relate to optimal or preferred cooling of the person's body. To the contrary, in many instances, such garment selection will have an adverse affect on the cooling of the person's body (e.g., by limiting conductive, convective, and/or evaporative cooling attributes between the person's body and the ambient environment).
Therefore, a garment that is configured for enhancing bodily cooling of the person via air circulation between an ambient environment surrounding the garment and an air space defined between the person and the garment would be beneficial, desirable and useful.